clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
The six Sim's 4 series follows the Callery-Aiken family and their descendants' journeys through life. To see a genealogy of the Callery-Aiken Family, click here. A Callery-Aiken Family Tree can be found here. Key: '- 1st Generation - - 2nd Generation - - - 3rd Generation - - - - 4th Generation ' '- - - - - 5th Generation' Main Characters '- 'Clare Siobhan Callery (deceased) '- 'Ali Aiken (deceased) '- - 'James Callery-Aiken '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken (deceased) '- - - 'Charlotte Rose Collins '- - -' Asher Collins '- - - -' Noelle Street '- - - - - 'Nathan Street '- - - -' Willow Collins '- - - -' Chase Collins '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken '- - -' Erika Ikeda '- - - - 'Amelia Black '- - - - 'Blanca Black '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken '- - -' Macy Datta '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken (Deceased)) '- -' Roxy Jett (Deceased)) '- - -' Ciara Fisher '- - -' Anthony Fisher '- - - -' Carrie Fisher '- - - -' Hunter Fisher '- - - - 'Ruby Fisher '- - -' Ryder Callery-Aiken-Jett '- -' Emma Callery-Aiken '- -' Max Villareal '- - -' Lilith Villareal '- - -' Abel Villareal '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal '- -' Emily Callery-Aiken '- -' Taylor Robins (Deceased) '- - -' Faith Calllery-Aiken '- - -' Indigo Robins '- - -' Violet Robins Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Hajar Al- Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, Jay's late wife, alien, deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex girlfriend, Asher's cousin, Phoenix's Mother) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' best friend, deceased) Evie Delgato (Abel's good friend) Tyler Dennison (Carrie's boyfriend) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's friend) Graham Edge (Macy's birth father) Gerard Fujita Jamie Fujita Grace Ghomari (Noelle's friend, member of the plastics) Helen Griffith (Ryland's Mother) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's father) Joey Holt (Jamie's former roommate, Anthony's brother) Candy Johnson (Connor's ex-girlfriend, deceased) Yuki Behr (Candy Behr's Sister) Corey Johnson (Emily's once-crush, unknown if deceased or not) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, deceased) Lucia Jones (Jay's new wife, Amelia and Blanca's step-mom) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Javon's twin) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Joseph Mandir (Fatima and Ryland's son, Ezequiel and Javon's brother, love interest of Violet) Akira Mikitani (Former love interest of Noelle love interest of Macy) Luna Villareal (Max's sister and person trying to be a main character) Kylie Sass (Jamie's ex roommate, kidnapper of Nathan) Jaime Street (Noelle's biological father, Lilith's boyfriend) Kaiden Talley (Faith's boyfriend) Layla Tobin (James' old flame) Hugo Villareal (Max's brother, deceased) Jacques Villareal (Max's father, deceased) Julian Wurth (former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Evil butler, deceased) Pets '-' Bruno (Connor's dog,' deceased') '-' Cali (Faith's dog) '- 'Eevee (Carrie's dog) '-' Frankie (Jessy and Roxy's cat, deceased) '-' Mojo (Ciara's cat, deceased) '- -' Hurley (Luna's cat) '- -' Anastasia (Ryder's cat) '-' Laika (Abel's dog) '-' Meeko (Lilith's dog) '-' Shep (Anthony's dog) '-' Vixy (Lilith's fox, deceased) Category:Characters